battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sviatoslav Republic
General information= The largest surface fleet commanded by Admiral Kuznetsov ---- -'Recorded Message Starts'- Привет, I am Admiral Kuznetsov. If you're reading this, your either thinking your going to enrol, or betraying me. Well, think again, cause we don't take kindly to double crossers. We'll kill them if they get in our way. Anyway, your thinking of joining? Excellent! But we only except the most ruthless members. If you're too soft, go home. If your willing to join, your going to have to swear to follow every order. We at the Russian Navy have absolutely no care of how many of our personnel die, there just expendable low ranks. What's that? You see my fleet? Oh yes it's beautiful! Though if you attack us, you'll be eradicated by it. If your a traitor, then you'll have to endure one of my infamous executions. The process is quite horrifying really, so won't bore with the procedure. I'll be going now, До свидания. Oh, by the way, if you see Demetri, kill him on site. thank you. -'Pull out Pistol and shoots screen'- |-|Status & Members= ---- Personnel ---- *'Vladimir Gurevich Kuznetsov': Current leader of the Russian Navy, he is a very skilled Fleet Admiral that served in the Soviet Navy until the Soviet Union broke up. Now he is a member of the Russian Navy and rules with Military Power. He loves Vodka. His flagship is RFS Peter the Great... Until it was sunk. *'Antonin Dovchenko': Dovchenko is like a second Kuznetsov, although he does not show it much. He rules with an iron fist and never lets his enemies go. His flagship is Project 64. Although he is like a second Kuznetsov, he does not drink as much. He was appointed to command the Russian Navy after Kuznetsov was thought to be killed by Hatay Terrorists. *'Nikita Victorovich': He was born in Russia and loves to invent all kinds of different Submarines. *'Ivan Viktor Grgovoric': The brother of exiled Admiral Ivan Nikola Gregovoric. He specialises in building fast ships with low-medium armaments. He is forced to wear a breather due to an accident involving a boiler. *'Vladimir Korochev': He is an ex-KGB member, a highly experienced Engineer, Demoltions expert and a very highly trained Special Forces Operative. Also, he likes vodka. *'Shinovak Karnuk': A former captain in the Soviet navy during the Cold War, he now proudly surveys his country as a member of the grand fleet of the Russian Federation. *'Vasily Krivosheyev': Vasily, once a successful Vice Admiral in the now extinct USSR, he was discharged in '91, just when the USSR perished at the hands of capitalistm, he seeks to avenge his fallen comrades, Vasily now seeks the destruction of any navy against the Russian Navy, and he will make sure every ship in front of him is turned into scrap before he sails away, he's also a sniper rifle and close quarters combat specialist. He also likes vodka. *'Vladimir Kravchenko': son of lev kravchenko, seeks restore Russia to its former glory. Veteran of Chechnya when he was involved in the naval infantry. He is clean and sober and has moved on to coffee. *'Valeri Khariton': A new recruit who looks up Vladimir Gurevich. He believes that what the Russians are doing is right and is willing to sacrifice himself to fufill Vladmirs ideals and intentions. *'Sergo Almizannov Volkov': Sergo was actually an Soviet army after he moved to Russia, but then he instead moved to navy. He was a good man, except he is unstable and get angry too easily. Because of his instability, he was discharged in 1996. After that, he became one of the most powerful pirate in the world since he is armed with a warship. He joined the Navy again in 2005. He is armed with hundreds of his own soldier since his career as a pirate, and he rides a heavily modified T-80UD tank. *'Viktor Vasnetsov': A ruthless Admiral, he was sent by Dovchenko to terminate anything or anyone who gets in his way. He currently is commanding a fleet attack the CIS, and he also drinks Vodka, like many of the members here. ---- A list of either former Russian Navy members or deceased members. ---- *'Demetri Olegovich': Former member of the Russian navy. A retired sailor in the Cold War,he rejoined the navy when he had no place to go. He provides Battleships and much needed weaponry to the navy. Executed by Kuznetsov. *'Adrik Ivanov': A former scientist and a russian admiral, Adrik was originally viewed as nothing more than a frail man, until he revealed several technologies, as well as showing he was a great commander. Killed by HYDRAXIS forces. *'Wolfgang H. Schnout': Secretly executed on March 4th 2014 in Klimov Prison. |-|Ships= These are the current ships of the Russian Navy, we may not have much now, but we will have more coming... ''Non Naval Weapons Our weapons that our sailors us: Amphibious Assault Military parades This is here to show our pride to the public, it includes Battle Formations and other items. http://youtu.be/UjeW74XcAvc http://youtu.be/9CKJEpfawCI Amphibious Assault Groups Photos of our Amphibious Assault Battle Groups. |-|Allies and Enemies= '''Enemies:' ---- *'Israeli Navy *'Soviet Navy Allies: ---- *'K.R.A.D.E.C. *'U.S. Navy *'U.S. Airforce *'Cerberus Armed Forces *'SeaCorp Limited *'Royal Navy *'Mexican Navy *'HYDRAXIS Navy *'Baltic League Non aggression pacts: ---- *'United Merchants Guild *'ISBA Navy *'Cerberus Armed Forces *'Royal Norwegian Navy *'AFOH Navy *'BKFighter Navy |-|Arsenal & Joining= The current weapons and ships we have in service. ---- *Lunokhod-Class Frigate - ~250x in service, 5x Sold *Pripyat-class Anti Air ship - 1x in service *Siberia-class Medium Cruiser - 5x in service *Lubyanka-class Fortress - 1x in service *Baikonur-class Battleship - 1x in service *Baikal-class ICBM carrier/ Battleship - 5x in service *Chernobyl-class Battleship - 1x in service *Pobeda-Class LCS - In service *Vlad's Secret Project - In production *Leningrad-class battleship - 1x in active service *Malenkov Class Frigate - In service *Пушка СССР class Carrier - 1x in service *Zhukov Class Destroyer - In active service *Тяжелый молот СССР class Battleship - 1x in service *Vladivostok-class Heavy Battlecruiser - 1x in service *Lunokhod II-Class Frigate - cancelled *Heavy fortress Peter the Great - sunk *Heavy fortress Wolf - In service *Esminets Class Frigate - in service *Petrov-Class Destroyer - planned *Stalin-Class Battleship - in service, sister ship scraped *Slava-Class Battlecarrier - 5x in service *Kirov-Class Battlecruiser - planned *Project 51 - 20x in service *Project 61 - 25x in service - 1x sunk - approx. 10x being built *Kremlin-Class Guided ICBM Battlecruiser - 3x in service - more in production *Lun-Class Ekranoplan - planned *Kalinin-Class Stealth Nuclear Battlecruiser - 30x In service *Viktor-Class Light ASW Carrier - 10x in service, 2x Sold *Viktor II-Class Aircraft Carrier - Planned *Malyutka MT-1 Light Amphibious Assault Vehicle - 500x in service *Malyutka M5 Modified Amphibious ICBM Vehicle - 75x in service *BTR-77 Light Amphibious Reconnaissance Vehicle - 100x in service *BTR-77a Ambulance Variant - 50x in service *Rikodin -class Fast Attack Medium cruiser - 20x in service, 10x more ordered *Mishka-class Battleship - 7x in service, unknown if more will be produced *Zabivat-class carrier - 3x in service, 2x sunk *Akula-class submarine - 17x in service, 3x Sold *Moscow-class Torpedoboat - 55x in service, 0x more ordered *White Experiment A1-2 - in service *DshK DMV-7 Defence ship - 30x in service *DshK DMV-2 Patrol ship - 40x in service *Heavy fortress Kalashnikov - in service *Heavy fortress Florov - in service *BM1 Arsenal ship - 35x in service - 3x sunk *Project 71 - in service *Narva ASW frigate class - 20x in service *Merkurii Nuclear Submarine class - 10x in service *Project A119 - TBA *Tula Nuclear Guided Missile Cruiser class - 25x in service *Type 098 "Vanguard" class guided missile cruiser - 25x in service *Type 081 class nuclear SSBN - 20x in service *Объект 5 7 4 - 15x in service *Project 64 - 10x in service *Adrik Ivanov class nuclear submarine - Sold *Sovershennyi class LCAC - mass produced due to cheap cost and easy build material *Rostislav Alexeyev class sea base: 10x in service 'Non Naval Weapons' *AK-47 Assault Rifle - 350,000 in service *AK-74 Assault Rifle - 50,000 in service *RPK Heavy Machine Gun - 67,000 in service *AKM Assault Rifle - 450,00 in service *PK Machine Gun - 300,000 in service *AK-105 Assault Rifle - 20,00 in service *RPG-7 Rocket Launcher - 450,000 in service *ZiL-131 6x6 Army Truck - 12,000 in service *ZiL-41047 Presidental Limousine - 5x in service *ZiL-111 Staff Car Version - 30x in service *Chevrolet Bel Air Army Staff Car - 45 in service *ZiL-135 Artillery Truck - 400x in service *ZiL-E-167 Havy Duty Truck - 10x in service (due to costs) ---- '''Joining' ---- To join our fleet, you must Fill out every question in this application Note: This is for a fake character that you make for the Russian Navy Character Name: (A Fake Russian name) Character Gender: Character Age: History of Character: Any war experience? Yes or No What kind of ships do you create? Why do you want to join? Do you hack? What is your flagship? ---- Category:Rogue Fleets Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Neo-Earth Navies